The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computer security, and more particularly to encryption.
Encryption is used in computer systems to prevent unauthorized parties from accessing data. Plaintext data can be encrypted by applying an encryption key to generate ciphertext, rendering the data unintelligible. The data can only be decrypted by applying the corresponding encryption key to reverse the order of the encryption algorithm, converting the ciphertext back into plaintext. There are a variety of different encryption methodologies, including symmetric and asymmetric encryption.